


Persuasive Evidence

by brisingrdraumar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Graphic Fingering, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisingrdraumar/pseuds/brisingrdraumar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasive Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Severus ~Sighs~ holiday card exchange 2011.

 

Severus had never been fond of Christmas. He didn’t appreciate how the clutter of wreaths, bows and baubles that lined Hogwarts’ halls disrupted his equilibrium every year; he didn’t appreciate how the already shoddy focus of the student population degenerated and shrunk causing more explosions and more headaches than any other season. He didn’t appreciate how the Great Hall seemed to leech its warmth and cheer from other parts of the castle, leaving his corner of the dungeons always a bit colder…a bit lonelier. 

Severus reached to pick up a small fleck of iridescent green, rolling the small piece of paper between his fingers until it folded and crumpled in on itself, and tossed it back to the floor.  He was sitting on the floor, back resting against the base of the couch and looking at the wasteland of his wrecked sitting room and he sighed.  He picked up another piece of paper, rolled it into a ball, tossed it down with the first one and repeated the process with all of the fragments he could reach without getting up until he had a quite the tidy pile of sparkly rubbish.  Severus looked around him, searching for more, and when he found none within reaching distance he sighed and dropped his hand to the warmth resting on his thigh.

Harry had drifted asleep less than a quarter of an hour ago, after staying up nearly all night to “wrap pressies, Severus! It will be fun!” leaning against him after they finished wrapping and before they started clearing the mess.  His soft open-mouthed breaths dampened a small patch on Severus’ trouser leg, chilling on every taken lungful and warming on every exhale. Severus looked at his face, slack with sleep, glasses askew and lips a bit dry from his mouth-breathing. He ran the sensitive pad of his finger across Harry’s bottom lip, just feeling the delicate skin for a moment and he took a second to contemplate the difference between the damp spot on his pants versus the parchment dryness here.  In his mind he grumbled at having the moisture of Harry’s breath cling to Severus’ clothes but not to his own lips as he pulled out a small stack-of-galleons sized tub from his pocket, and, as he smeared a thin layer of the balm over the pink skin, he couldn’t help but admit to himself that he doesn’t really mind the damp. Not for the first time, he thanked the time he took to create a salve to shield both his lips and his hands from the harsh Scottish winters, and, dragging his finger across Harry’s mouth one last time, he put the balm back into his pocket and rested his hand atop Harry’s head.

They sat like that for a little while, Harry dozing and Severus idly playing with the wayward locks.  Severus started when he felt Harry’s hand land atop his, entwining their fingers together.

“Mmm’Severus?”

Severus just hummed and squeezed the fingers, bringing them along with his own to rub a bit at Harry’s lips again. Harry inhaled the sharp scent of the mint in the balm on his lips and darted his tongue out to taste a bit.

“Mmm _Severus_ ,” it was the same hum and name, but they sounded completely different this time. Now there was an undertone of heat in the deep growl that his name has turned into on Harry’s tongue.

Severus sighed as Harry twisted and turned to nuzzle into his lap, nose stroking and lips opening and closing to pick at the loose material covering Severus’ stiffening cock. Harry hummed again as he felt the flesh grow and harden under his touch, and he tugged at the button hole with his teeth, pushing the button with his tongue until it came free. As he unzipped Severus’ pants with his mouth he did his best to grind his chin down, giving Severus a bit of a tease.

Severus panted, taking long and deep breaths through his nose and shoving them out, almost violently, in time with the gentle nudging of Harry’s chin. Raking his fingernails across Harry’s scalp, he silently begged for the teasing to end.  He was rewarded when a tiny moan made its way out of the younger man’s mouth at the rough caress and Harry pulled the placket of Severus’ trousers apart to mouth wetly at his already damp briefs.  A breathy grunt made its way out of his lungs at that, and he lifted his shirt a bit to see better, hiking it up around his ribs. Harry sighed and moved to drag his teeth along the newly bared hip, mewling.

“Off, off. Mmm’Severus, off,” tugging at the trousers, still lethargic enough for creating sentences to be difficult.

Severus shushed him, running his fingers through his hair once more, as he grabbed his wand and muttered to leave his lower-half bare for Harry to work. The boy let loose another warm sigh and moved to wrap an arm around Severus’ waist, still laying down on his stomach and half draped over the older man’s legs. With his other arm braced beside Severus’ hip, leaving both arms occupied, Harry nosed his way past Severus’ thick cock to lip and kiss at the soft skin of his sac, licking a bit here and there and blowing on the wet trails, raising goose bumps along his lover’s thighs and wrenching a whine from his throat.  He ran his nose up the underside of Severus’ cock, not quite letting his lips brush the soft skin. When he reached the head he ran the very tip of his tongue around the rim, breathing through his parted lips at the same time, cooling the moist skin as he licked it. When he came full circle around Severus’ cockhead he sat poised, mouth hovering above the leaking slit, until he heard a growl and felt his hair being tugged. He flicked his eyes upward to meet the heated darkness of Severus’ and lowered his lips, trying to smear what was left of the balm onto, and into, the sensitive glans.

Severus let his head fall back onto the couch cushion as a groan stutters its way past his lips, his throat catching on the sound, as his chest and belly heave with his taken breaths, the tingling and cooling of the mint in the balm at a delicious contrast with the heat of Harry’s mouth. The young man moved his head in earnest now, breathing through his nose at every upward suck and doing his best to let the breath escape through his full mouth at every downward thrust, giving Severus the perfect amount of warmth and pressure before he pushes cooling air past the superheated cock in his mouth, shocking the skin of the head with his icy breaths.  It took a half-dozen of these breathy sucks for Severus to start shifting his hips upward to meet Harry’s thrusts, and a half-dozen more for him to start growl-groaning from deep in his chest.

Harry unwound his arm from Severus’ waist to cup his hand around his lover’s sac, palming and rolling them in time with the rhythm of his mouth.  Severus sobbed, straining against Harry’s weight and trying to widen his thighs; grimacing, he released a low, gravely whine from behind his clenched teeth, tugging more firmly at the hair in his hands.  Harry worked a finger back behind Severus’ balls to roughly press at his perineum, gagging slightly when Severus yanked his head down at that. Severus bit his lip, shuttered his eyes and threw his head back, tensing, and every muscle in his body clenched and tightened. His breaths ground to a halt as he stilled, impaling Harry on his dick so far for a moment that his rosy lips would have been lost in the thick curls at the base of his cock…if Severus had been watching.  His vision went white and his hearing muffled, he lost himself to his orgasm.

When the first hot jet of fluid hit the back of Harry’s throat he was released and Severus loosed a deep, open-throated moan, limbs trembling and exhales sounding thick and wet as they made their way past his lips. Harry, gently pressing and rolling his thumb between the testicles in his hand, latched onto the abused cockhead and did his best to tongue at the sensitive spot just under it as he swallowed his liquid mouthful.  Harry laid his head against the soft skin above the soaked curls at Severus’ groin and pressed his moans there as he snaked a hand into his own pants, fingering and gripping the slick hardness.

Severus heard Harry’s moans as his own breathing was starting to even out, and he tugged his lover up and against his chest, reveling in the wildness in the green eyes.  Push-pulling Harry to lean back-to-chest between his legs, he spread and bent his knees on either side of the younger man and reached to pull the smaller legs and drape them astride his own,  then repeated the spell to remove his trousers and pants, exposing Harry completely.  Severus gripped a fistful of his hair to turn his head and reach his mouth, and, lapping up a stray pearly droplet, he sucked brief a kiss from the puffy lips.  Moving his mouth away, he summoned the pot of balm and, as quickly as he could manage with Harry’s squirming and panting, scooped out two finger tips’ worth.  He slid his arm next to the one Harry was still working his cock with and swirled his greased fingertips against his lover’s opening, earning himself a keening shout. Severus slowly worked one finger, then two, into Harry as he sucked and gently bit at the boy’s swollen lips, tongue-fucking his mouth as he was finger-fucking his hole.

When Harry’s breaths got quicker and the sweat on his thighs made their legs slip and slide together with his movements, Severus moved his hand from the boy’s hair to hold him still as he pressed in deeper and circled his fingertips around Harry’s prostate—not quite touching it yet, just teasing.  Harry wrenched his mouth away and groaned, deep sounds that broke off and turned to a high pitched squeal when Severus dragged his fingers down and around his prostate, scissoring them to pet either side of it, pressing slightly against the gland and milking it as Harry tried to buck and thrust through his orgasm, Severus’ wiry arm a strong band holding him still through his climax.  Harry sobbed, his eyes watering with the intensity of their coupling and the sensitivity of his skin, particularly of the soft ring that still pulsed around Severus’ fingers as the balm continued to deliver icy bursts to his hole and prostate.  His limbs shook with the unrelenting sensations.

“Sev— _Severus_ , I can’t. Severus, it’s too much, I _can’t_!” His breaths were broken and his words slightly slurred, but Severus understood him perfectly. Picking up his discarded wand, he used a spell that he learned from Poppy—as loath as he is to picture the matron at such a time—to remove any traces of salves, unguents, ointments and the like, to relieve Harry (and himself) of the lingering coolness of the minty balm.  Setting his wand back down, Severus pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to Harry’s damp temple and straightened out their legs.  Reaching up and around behind him, he grabbed the fleece throw from its place on the couch and covered the warm body in his lap.  As their breathing evened out, and their sweat cooled, they relaxed once more against each other.  Severus, still leaving languid kisses along the side of Harry’s face and down his neck, huffed a laugh.

“Whazzat?” Harry’s sleepy voice questioned.

Severus snorted inelegantly, and smirked into Harry’s neck, “You—are a creative little _sod_! What on _earth_ made you think of abusing my salve like that?”

Harry chuckled at that, blushing a bit and grinning as he remembered how he tortured (pleasantly!) Severus’ cock with his mouth and the cool balm, “I just thought about how nice it was of you to look after me like that. You know, by making sure my lips didn’t crack while I slept, even after I fell asleep on you. I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you—and your salve. That’s what Christmas is for, after all, showing people how much you appreciate them. And I appreciate you a great deal,” he turned his head and smiled at Severus, face lax and open.

Severus’ eyes softened and he allowed his lips to curl further, turning his smirk into a smile and he ran his thumb across Harry’s cheek, “I suppose it goes without saying that I reciprocate your appreciation?” he quirked an eyebrow and settled back into the familiar smirk.

Harry, closing his eyes and stretching like a cat in his arms, hummed and sank deeper into Severus’ embrace as he remembered how the man played his body, “Oh, _entirely_ without saying,” he peaked up at him with one eye, “not that I would mind. You know, if you _did_ say it.”

Severus huffed another chuckle as he slid his hand just under the t-shirt Harry still wore to rest on his belly, thumb stroking his navel, “I love you, brat.”

The muffled, “Mmm’love you too, Severus,” was a bit garbled with lassitude and emotion, but, once again, Severus understood Harry perfectly.

No, Severus was never fond of Christmas. He didn’t appreciate the clutter, the distraction or the exhausting “Christmas Spirit”, but he sure as hell appreciated Harry. And just because he never was fond of Christmas, doesn’t mean that he isn’t now.  A man is allowed to change his mind, given enough persuasive evidence. Severus looked down at the dozing man in his lap, and looked at the arms that he had wound around his love. _Yes_ , he thinks, _a man is allowed to change his mind._

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my Tumblr](http://aconitebite.tumblr.com) if you so desire (I'm not gonna lie...it's mostly slash with the occasional cute animal and gay porn .gif).


End file.
